You won't believe what happened!
by hothead gal 57
Summary: I feel so weak. And weird.When I jumped infront of the bolt for my little brother I didn't know what to expect.Except pain, duh. I can hear voices. They sound vaguely familiar. I couldn't figure out who they were though. "I have to check for a pulse, nephew." I heard a calming voice say. "Uncle, we don't have time. Just poke it and we'll be on our way!" What did he just call me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's moi! And I hope ya'll enjoy this story and chapter.**

**I'm new at this so reviews please! And I don't own Atla or it's characters.**

** ('cept my own)**

* * *

My OCs

Shey:

Height:5ft.5

Hair color: medium brown

Hair length : to the shoulders

Eye color : dark brown

Skin color: tan (medium)

Age :14

Gender: female

* * *

Cici:

Height: 5ft.2

Hair color: Dark brown

Hair length: past shoulders

Eye color: dark brown

Skin color: tan(medium)

Age :13

Gender: female

* * *

Shellie:

Height: 4ft.7

Hair color: dirty blonde

Hair length: to the elbows

Eye color: hazel ( green and brown)

Skin color: tan (light)

Age :9

Gender : female

* * *

Samson:

Height: 4ft.

Hair color: Dark brown

Hair length: around his head. ( ya know most boys hair length)

Eye color: Medium brown

Skin color: tan (medium)

Age: 6

Gender: male

* * *

**Chapter 1. Sucked into what?!**

The fuming fourteen year old was outside in the dead heat of July pacing back and forth.

"Uargh! I'm sick and tired of this! Mom and Dad will not let it go! I mean seriously, all I said was, 'Get away from me' "

The brunette ranted. She stopped her pacing and saw a tree right next to her. She looked at it up and down,

then started punching it with all her might. She ignored the pain that started to sear through knuckles, only to stop and look at them,

seeing that her fists were covered in blood examined them for a moment. "Oh well." She sighed,

continued on her pacing,ranting and raving.

* * *

A few minutes later her little,blonde nine year old sister came skipping outside.

She saw her oldest sister pacing back forth with blood on hands?

The younger girl ran to her as soon as possible. " Shey, Shey! A-are you okay?!" She said panting.

Shey stopped her pacing. Back turned to her sister, " Am I okay?" Shey repeated slowly, she whipped around, "Am I okay?!"

Shey eyes softened to see a worried exspression etched in her little sisters face. "Yes I'm okay Shellie." Shey answered rubbing her temples. Shellie pointed at her bloody knuckles, "You're bleeding." Shey looked at her hands once more, "Yeah, I know.

Listen Shellie I'm in a really, really bad mood right now. So I suggest you leave me alone 'till I can cool down." Shey looked down at her,

" Unless you want your head bit off." Shellie shook her head, " No thankyou!" She squeaked while running to the backyard to leave her

hot head sister alone. "Gee whiz" Shellie muttered.

Shey went into the house to get some wraps for her blood covered knuckles and to clean them up.

While going to the bathroom sink Sheys other sister Cici walked past her only then to turn back around noticing the blood on her older sisters

hands. "What happened to your hands?" She asked following her to the bathroom. "None of your business!" Shey snapped turning her attention back to her hands. The 13 year old looked at her curiously ,then had a smug look on her face.

"Alright then," Cici began, " I guess I'll tell Momma and Daddy." She turned around from the bathroom doorway.

"You wouldn't dare!"Shey growled. "Watch me." Cici said walking down the hallway, "Fine." Cici heard her mumble.

Cici returned to the bathroom doorway, looked at her waiting for and answer.

" I was punching a tree." Shey muttered looking down at her now not-so -bloody hands. "Geez, was it that hard?" Cici questioned,

" Oh shut your trap!" Shey pushed past her to find some wraps for her hands.

* * *

"Shey-Shey!" Her little brother called. "What Samson?!" Shey asked irritably walking from her sewing machine. He pointed

to the tv, " I want to watch... I want to watch... ummm." He said monkeying around her bunk bed. "Avatar?" She questioned while

turning on the tv and flipping through channels. "Yeah! I want to watch avatar!" He answered with a jump. "Ok. Here we go"

Shey said putting on the show for him. _It looks like the episode when Zuko and his uncle go to Ba Sing_ Sa**, **Shey thought to herself.

The older sibling turned back to her sewing machine. She looked down at her hands. She made herself some black wraps

for her injured she couldn't find any just lying aroud the house. Shey didn't realize how much pain she did to herself after cleaning her wounds.

To top that off her arm muscles were as a matter of fact killing her right now. "Oh well, can't get any worse." she muttered to herself.

"Hey Shey-Shey." Samson said terrified. "Yeah?" The hothead turned to look at him only to be answered by him pointing a finger at the

tv. Seeing that electric sparks few all around it. Only to be even more shocked to see that an eletric bolt came flying towards her little brother.

With no time to think and to protect Samson, Shey jumped infront of the bolt saving his life and most likely losing hers.

* * *

Samsons POV

I covered my eyes as soon as I saw my sister jump in front of the scary thing that looked like that would hurt if it hit me.

When I heard Shey-Shey scream I knew that it really did hurt. When the strange scary sound was over and my older sisters cry out of pain

slowly, but surely ceased to a stop. I uncovered my eyes to see all the lights in the house turned off and a puff of smoke from the tv.

And Shey was nowhere in the room, "Shey-Shey?" I called out, but no answer. " Shey- Shey?!" Tears welled up in my eyes as I kept calling her name.

Then I started sobbing uncontrollably. Cici ran down the hallway, to see why I was crying.

" What's the matter, Samson?" She asked walking over to me. "And where's Shey?" I looked up at her pointed at the tv.

" Shey-Shey's gone." I said shakily still pointing at the tv. Cici looked down at me to ask another question. Only to be interrupted by a

really loud sound coming from the living room. I got off the couch and ran up there, Cici running right behind me.

The tv was on.

Cici's POV

I heard thunder coming from the living room, I saw Samson run up there and I do the same.

It was funny, 'cause all the lights in the house just flickered off for the electric company was being cheap...again.

The funny thing is the living room tv was on and to add on to my shock... There on the tv screen a cartoon figure in a black tank top

and black shorts lying on the ground of the show. _It looks just like Shey,_ I thought. Only to realize that is her. I jumped up in the air "Yesss. HAHA She's finally gone!" I squealed excitly, I look down at my little brother to see him sad and shocked at my happiness at the disappearance of a member of

the family. I straightened up, put on my best serious/sad face looked back at him. "Sorry Samson," I looked back at the tv, then start looking for the

remote to see what show she was in. To my surprise she was stuck in ATLA.

"Oh cheese and sprinkles." I muttered, "What am I gonna tell Momma and Daddy when they get home?"

* * *

**Oooh cliff hanger. Hoped y'all guys liked my first fanfic. Tell me what ya think. **

**Please review and sorry if confusing or anything. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Hurray! Hope y'all enjoy this. :)**

** I don't own ATLA or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2. In the avatar world.

Shey's POV

I opened my eyes slowly 'cause I was tired and I just let them close shut again.

I feel so weak. And weird .When I jumped infront of the bolt for my little brother I didn't know what to expect.

Except for pain, duh. I can hear voices that sound vaguely familiar.

I couldn't figure out who they were though. " I have to check for a pulse, nephew. " A calming voice said.

" Uncle, we don't have time. Just poke it and we'll be on our way." What did he just call me?

I shot my eyes open and jumped up to a standing position. Suddenly I felt strong and not a weakling.

Why? Because the guy with the raspy voice called me an 'it'! Oooh, He's gonna get, 'it 'now!

I marched up to him. Got in his face and everything. "What did you just call me?!" I demanded.

He looked at me with wide eyes. With the exspression on his face, I could tell he was shocked. He probably thought I was a dead animal or something.

"An 'it' " I answered for him, " Do I look like an,'it' to you?" His shocked exspression was soon replaced with anger.

That's when I just realized who I was talking to. I can't believe I didn't pay attention to my surroundings.

The scarred face, that angry scowl,those golden eyes, the jet black hair,the pale skin. I was yelling at Zuko from ATLA!

I looked around I saw Iroh, who looked at me with curiousity. I looked about myself, looks like they were heading to Ba Sing Sei.

Realization hit me. I was sucked into the tv! Great! Just great! I'm stuck with the angry banished prince from a cartoon series.

I looked back to the banished prince who was furious with me. I got myself an idea .I smirked at him. " So whadda ya say Zuko? Do I look like an it?"

* * *

Zuko's POV

When the dead corpse jumped up from were it lay. I was shocked. Who wouldn't be ? I mean seriously, you see a what looked like a dead body in

the middle of the road, and then, it jumps up and starts yelling in your face. But it's even more shocking when this person knows your name.

What's next she knows Uncles name too?! She was smirking at me and it's creeping me out.

" Come on." She said impatiently, " Answer the question. Do I look like an it, Zuko?" She put a hand on her hip waiting for me to answer.

" Well, yeah you did look like an 'it' just lying on the road playing dead!" I replied hotly. She continued her smug little look.

" Did,past tense. Do I look like an it now ? " She shot back. I'm losing my dignity by losing this arguement to a girl I don't know.

But nonetheless. I sighed in defeat. " No" I answered. " Now was that hard? " She questioned. I was about to answer, but Uncle interrupted.

" May I ask for your name?" Uncle had a look of amusement and interest on his face. Probably because I lost to a girl.

The brunette turned to him, " My name is Shey. Nice to meet you, Iroh. " She said bowing to him.

Uncle did the same. " It is a pleasure to meet you too Shey. Tell me how do know my name? My nephews name as well?" He asked gesturing to towards me.

I looked at her. She looked about fourteen. Brown eyes, and hair. Tan skin. She wore some clothing I've never seen before. All I know is that the clothing was all black.

The brunette was covered in dirt from lying on the ground. " Well," Shey began rubbing the back of her neck. " That's a long story."

" I would like to hear it." Uncle replied with a smile. " Uncle we don't have time! We need to go and board the ferry before it leaves us in this wasteland!"

Shey looked at me as well as Uncle. " You need to calm down." The girl said pointing at me. " Zuko, you need to be polite to this young lady. I would like

to found out more about Shey. How she got here and to see if she knows how to firebend properly." He finished. I looked at Shey and she looked

extremely surprised at what Uncle just said.

* * *

Sheys POV

I couldn't believe what Iroh just said. Me? Firebend? Ha! No way! Back where I came from, there's no such thing as people being able to bend the elements.

But then again I'm in a different world. Maybe I can firebend. Iroh's a master at it so if I can firebend, Iroh can teach me! But then again I might have to train

with Mr. Pouty. Oh well, it'd be worth it. " Me firebend? " I asked him. " I'm sorry Iroh. Where I come from, no one can bend anything."

Iroh looked at me with interest, slowly stroking his beard. " Shey, while you were arguing with my nephew" he paused," You did a little firebending in the process." Iroh finished. I looked at Zuko, then Iroh. I looked at my hands noticed that the wraps that were around my knuckles were singed on the edges.

I widened my eyes, what he said was true. I racked my brain recalling the past few events in the avatar world. Then I did remember my hands getting really

warm, it felt like they were on fire. Hehe, they kinda were on fire, I told myself. I looked back at Iroh and sighed. " Now that I think about it," I started,

" I do remember my hands feeling like they were on fire." Iroh nodded. " I would like to teach you everything I know. It would be good for you to get to

know your element." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled. " I would be greatly honored, Iroh." Iroh gave a full, hearty laugh.

" Excellent. Then you can travel with me and my nephew to Ba Sing Sei. You could also tell me about your home and where you come from. " He replied with a warm smile. " Awesome" I squealed with a jump in the air. I turned to Zuko. His mouth dropped to the ground at Irohs invitation .

A michevious smiled played on my lips. " Don't worry, I won't be a pest." I said following Iroh," Much."

" Uncle! Why?! We don't even know her! She might be with Azula! " He yelled catching up to us. I turned and started walking backwards. To walk and look

at him while I talk. " Work with that pscyho. You're probably just as nuts as her. " I turned around and continued to follow Iroh, with a very disgruntled prince

right behind me. I chuckled to my self. "Life's good." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**Well peeps, whadda ya think? Second chapter now finished and I'll be starting on the third soon..**

** Maybe tomorrow, who knows? Reviews please, let me know what you think so far I'll**

** greatly appreciate it if you tell me if I'm any good at this. **

** Peace! :D**


	3. To the ferry!

**Hello! I'm back in black, Jack! Not. I'm back with another amazing chapter.**

**Anyway on the next chapter will most likely be where, Iroh ,Zuko , and Shey meet Jet.**

**I wonda how that will turn out. Feast your eyes on pure awesomeness! :D**

* * *

Irohs Pov:

We all walked in silence towards the ferry. Occassionly Shey would try and pester Zuko. I went back to the past few events before Shey

started to travel with us. I remember I was about to check her pulse, but jumped up suddenly to demand an exclamation to the rude

comment the prince made. I have never seen my nephew with such an shocked exspression when Shey started shouting at him.

I watched in amusement to see who would win this battle. But I noticed the golden flames that began flickering from her fingertips.

Shey didn't know of her abilities, which is why I'm going to teach her how to firebend and how to control her flames.

I also saw that the angrier the brunette got , the darker her fire became. It started from a bright gold to a dark orange.

Interesting, I have a good feeling Shey will be able to help end this war.

No ones POV

"So Iroh..." Shey began catching up to him. He look at her waiting for her to continue.

"Won't it be, I don't know, kinda hard to firebend in the Earth Kingdom with the war going on?"

Iroh thought for a moment. " I'm sure it would be, Shey. But if we can find a deserted area in Ba Sing Sei , then you will be able to learn firebending."

Shey nodded gave him a small smile. " Oh, will I have to spar with you or Zuko?" The girl gestured to the banished prince walking close

behind. He chuckled. " Most likely. It would be interesting to see if my nephew would lose another battle to you."

Shey giggled. Turned around to face Zuko . " Ya hear that, Zuzu? We might get to spar together in firebending! " The fourteen year old

squealed in shear delight and mischief. " Don't call me that!" Zuko growled. " Call you what?" She asked innocently.

The sixteen year old prince groaned. " This is going to be a long one"

* * *

Sheys POV

We finally get to the docks to board the ferry. Not to mention it took a long way to get here, so here I am with Iroh and Zuko.

In an extremely long line of refugees of the Firenation. These poor people. I bet that this is the kinda thing that Mom and Dad tells us to be grateful for what we have. Then they always say do you want to go to Africa and live the lives of the people there .We've seen pictures and videos at church or during commercial breaks on tv.

Mom and Dad I wonder how their gonna take this... Either I'm really stuck in our tv or this is a dream. A really good dream.

* * *

Back at home Cicis POV

Momma and Daddy will be home any second from their date. They left Shey in charge but, when she got sucked into the tv I took over.

Shellie doesn't know about what happened to our older sibling because the blondie was in her room throughout the entire event.

It's a good thing too. If she found out what happened knowing Shellie she would've A. flipped out and start crying ( like Samson) or

B. jumped up and down and be happy. Then go buck wild. Then the blonde one came running out of her room.

Speak of the devil. " What is it Shellie? " I inquired. She looked at me with a serious/worried look on her light tan face. " Where's Shey?"

I froze. I can tell by the way she's acting she that she's gonna burst into tears if I told her. Well looks like A got this one.

" Ummm, why do want want to know?" I asked. " 'Cause she's not in y'alls room. Not in Samsons , not mine, not Momma and not in here!"

I pretended to think for a moment. The nine year old intently waited for my answer. As I was about to tell her. Our parents knocked on the

door letting us know to let them in. " Oh boy." I mumbled.

Shellies POV

I waited patiently for Cici to answer my simple question. It looked like she was going to answer. Until she was interrupted by a couple knocks at the door.

I have know idea where Shey's at and I would like to know where the heck she is in this house! Cici scurried to the door to let our parents inside.

Momma and Daddy came in through the door with a to go box in their hands. Samson jumped off the couch ,ran to them to give'em a hug.

He immediatly started to sob as he hugged our parents. " What's the matter little man? " Momma asked worriedly.

" Shey- shey's g-gone." He cried. Daddy who's right behind them. Looked at Cici,"What's Samson talkin' about?"

" Ummm." The thirteen year old shifted her feet uncomfurtably. Just starred at the ground before answering. " She got sucked into the tv. Somehow."

We all looked at her. " Are you joking?" Our parents asked in unsion. Cici shifted her gaze from the ground to the tv, then sighed.

The show was back from commercial break. It's avatar. With Shey in it? I looked back to see Momma and Daddy shocked.

"Oh. My. Lord. "

* * *

Back in the Avatar world

" I'm so B-O-R-E-D! " Shey exclaimed. " Will you stop complaining!? I'm tired of your whining!" Zuko growled.

The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment. " I might just do that. Ya know I only did that to agitate you." Shey said smirking.

The young prince looked at her. " Oh, so you think that this is funny?" She shrugged. "When you're fallin' in the oatmeal...Yeah"

Zuko gave her a puzzled exspression. The younger one rolled her giant brown eyes. "It means I'm really bored." Shey explained.

"Oh." The throngs of people were still very long. But after little over an hour later. It was their turn to give their passports.

Sheys POV

Iroh was dealing with the lady at the desk. I remember this is the part he flirted with the lady at the desk. Which's what he's doing right now.

I can see the look of disgust on Zukos face the entire time. I chuckled. Then he turned to face me to give a smart remark. He was interrupted

when Iroh said it was time to board. " I'm gonna forget I ever saw that." Zuko said. I looked at Iroh who gave a cheesy grin.

I laughed then shook my head. We boarded the ferry. Since I'm going to be bored on this ship, boat, or whatever you call it,

I probably gonna pester ' The Grouch' on the way to Ba Sing Sei. " Awesome sauce" I sighed sitting down.

* * *

**Well... whadda ya think? Anyway I hope y'all peeps enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and udate tomorrow.**

**Reviews please. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back! Ready for more? **

** Of course you are! In this chapter they meet Jet...**

**DUH-DUH- DUUUUUUH! Just jokin'. **

** I don't own ATLA or it's characters.**

* * *

Zukos' POV

We've boarded on the ferry and now we're on our way to Ba Sing Sei. I sighed, looked over at the

smirking teenager who was sitting on the ground. " Will you stop that!" I demanded.

Shey shifted her gaze. " Uhh, me smirking or sitting on the ground? Probably smirking right?"

I glared down at her. The brunette stared back was still smirking! "Ya know that looks can't kill?

'Cause if they did I would be dead right now." Shey remarked crossing her legs.

" I know that. But why are you smirking?!" Shey gave a little laugh. " Because I'm coming up with ways

To mess with you. Especially since we'll be on this ferry thing for a few days..." A horrified look

came to her face. " Or longer " I laughed at her. Shey's quite amusing. I looked back at her.

The younger was glaring at me. I think her glare would've killed me ten times over .

" You're rude." Shey said still continuing her glare. "Well you're annoying." I shot back.

Shey smiled. " Actually, back at my home. I'm the mature hothead. Most of the time" " So why

are you bugging me?" I questioned. " I already told you! I'm bored. Also payback for callin' me an'it' ."

" Seriously?" I asked turning around to face the ocean, leaning against the railing. " You ask way too

many questions . " Came the reply.

* * *

Sheys' POV

Iroh came with some bowls of, I think it's soup. Can't be sure though. I caught a whiff of it, not very appetizing.

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't throw up right on the spot. *sigh* I'm not really hungry anyway.

Zuko was still looking over the ocean. Maybe he's looking for a mermaid. NOT!

Iroh handed me a bowl of mystery soup. Darn, the chef of this ship! I gave him a fake, small smile, " Thanks." " You're welcome."

He replied. I plastered my fake smile on 'til he walked off to give his nephew a bowl. Once he walk away, I went over to the railing then threw over board.

Then quickly sat back down. " Whew!" I sighed. I looked towards Zuko, he apparently just got a big mouthful of his soup.

Then just spat it out into the ocean. I started giggling like crazy. Zuko complained to his uncle about something. I couldn't really hear him

'cause of my giggle fit. The banished prince glared bullets at me, I didn't really care though. I started to calm down after a few minutes

of my giggles. " Oh, man." I said wiping a tear from my eye. " That was so funny. Oh, sorry Zuko. But you

should've seen your face! " Zuko went back to telling his uncle that the food is terrible.

Then I heard a different voice kinda join in the conversation. It's probably Jet. Yep, it's Jet alright.

Voice recognition I'm glad I have that. Unless I'm knock out . " Alright, I'm in." I heard Zuko say.

I walk over to where Zuko and Jet were. " In what?" I asked innocently. I already knew what they were gonna

do but still, I would like to get some of that action too. Jet look over at me. " Who's this?"

" She's my, uuh..." " I'm his sister." I answered for him. Jet look from me to Zuko, then back at me.'

" Really?" He questioned, " You don't look like you're related to him." He raised an eyebrow at me.

" Is it my fault that I look like our great great grandma?" Tbh I have know idea what Zukos' great great grandma

looks like. Oh well. " What do you mean you look li- " I interrupted Zuko, " You don't remember, bubby?

Everyone in the family says that I look exactly like her " The sixteen year old blushed with embrassment at the fact that I called him " bubby". " Ok, now that we got that settled." I continued, " In what, bubby? "

Jet answered for him. " He's gonna help me and my gang, " he gestured to Smeller Bee and Long Shot.

" Get these people some good food." He finished. " Hmm, interesting. Can I help? " I asked.

Before Jet could give a simple yes or no, Zuko cut in. "Absolutely not!" " But why not ?" I whined.

" Because, umm. Just because that's all there is to it." I gave a little huff and stuck out my tongue at him.

Jet stared at me and Zuko. "Ok. We'll meet later tonight. " Jet said looking to Zuko. Zuko nodded and I'm

still pouting. Nice one Zuzu, real nice. He's getting back at me for getting on he's nerves earlier.

" Poo!" I muttered to myself. No action for me tonight... Or there just might be a tad bit for moi.

I mentally wringed my hands . Ninja stealth. Yeah...

* * *

Later on in the night I waited and watched 'til Zuko got up to help Jet and his gang. I quietly followed them, but I made sure that kept a good distance

between me and them. I saw them go around a corner. I waited a few seconds to when I heard them quietly go to the kitchen.

As I went to go around the corner after I thought it was safe, I bumped into something hard. I looked up to see what I bumped into. It was Zuko.

Oh, Mother of Mercy! Seriously! I jumped back from him, to my surprise the rest of the group was right behind him. " Hey bubster, how's it going?"

I asked trying to play it cool. It obviously wasn't working, they could all tell I was nervous. " What did I tell you?" Zuko demanded.

" Geez, I thought I could take a little walk. Is that so bad?" The banished prince glared down at me. He could tell I was lying.

"It's not so bad unless if following us when I told you I couldn't come!" Zuko snapped. Jet stepped in, " Maybe she can be on the lookout for guards."

" Yes! Please, please, please! " I begged. Zuko sighed. Yes he's gonna let me go! Go Shey-shey, go Shey-shey!

He looked over at me. " No. " I 'm shocked how many times am I gonna be shocked today. " Seriously?" I asked as he walked away.

I pouted again. Jet came over to me put a hand on my shoulder. "Better luck next time, miss? " I shifted gaze to him. " The names Shey."

" Well better luck next time,Shey. " He finished going back with the others. " Well this sucks. I don't even know the way back." I mumbled

to myself. That's life.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap for this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it and the next chapter we'll find out why Iroh took Shey with him and Zuko**

** to teach her firebending. Please review. :)**


End file.
